Speeding Bullets
by Gothamite1
Summary: A night out at a museum fundraiser with Wonder Girl has serious consequences for Tim Drake and his secret identity.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Speeding Bullets**

* * *

I do not own DCComics or any of the charectors featured here. They are for my amusemant only and not for profit.

* * *

Jack Drake stepped out of the limo with his beautiful young wife. He saw the light bulbs popping around him as he walked up the carpet into the hotel where the fundraiser was being held. He couldn't really believe his luck in getting this invitation. The event was a fundraiser for a new museum being built in Gotham which would house several ancient Greek works of art. This was going to be a fantastic opportunity for him to mix and mingle with major business leaders around the world as well as leading archaeologists, which was a passion of his.

It had always upset him that he had to sell his collection off to pay off debts following the collapse of his company, but it was the only way he could avoid bankruptcy and still afford a reasonably comfortable lifestyle for his family. Hopefully the contacts he could build here would set his life back on track.

Looking down at his teenage son Jack felt no small amount of pride and gratitude. If it hadn't been for his son's friendship with Bruce Wayne and his son Dick Grayson there would have been no way that he would have been invited. He didn't let on, but he knew that Tim had secretly pulled strings to get him invited.

Jack looked around at his son who didn't look like he was having a good time. He was upset that his girlfriend Steph wasn't here, but she had broken her arm falling down the stairs.

Again.

Jack always winced when he heard how she or his son would fall down stairs, walk into doors, get beaten up by a school bully whose face they couldn't remember. It happened too often and Jack really didn't like it. He didn't like the late nights or Tim's constant nights at Bruce's. The only consolation he had was that Bruce's son was a cop and that Dick's girlfriend was the daughter of Gotham's most senior and respected police officer James Gordon. Even though he was retired, he knew people still called him Commissioner out of respect.

He didn't like the fact that Tim spent most of his nights with older friends, but in a way it suited him. His son was a lot older than he looked deep inside and Jack knew it was his fault spending too much time away forcing him to be independent so quickly. Of course it could have been worse. He heard so many horror stories of kids going wild, joining gangs, doing drugs and God knows what else.

Jack was always worried about Tim. So worried in fact that when he once paid a private detective to search through Tim's room looking for evidence. He didn't find anything but the next day Tim gave him such a cold look Jack thought he was going to drop dead. He didn't know how but he knew Tim knew.

Jack turned around and saw Bruce walking up the carpet clasping his hand warmly Bruce shot him a warm and friendly smile. Despite his fears it was always good to see Bruce. After everything he had been through in life he never lost his smile. Jack always felt terrible about thinking of him as an air head playboy who didn't deserve his money. It wasn't until Tim told him how Bruce inherited his money that Jack saw him in a different light.

Especially hearing about the death of his other son Jason. If anything ever happened to Tim it would just brake him in half.

Walking down the carpet, Jack with his wife and son, moved their way in the ballroom where the main attraction was.

Wonder Woman. Not only was she opening the event, she had also donated several priceless pieces of artwork to the museum.

Jack couldn't believe his luck. Not only was he invited to a major event with Gotham's elite at an event he had a passionate knowledge of, but he was also going to meet one of the greatest superheroes in the universe. He'd never met a superhero before and was scared he was going to mess up and say something stupid.

Jack Drake said a silent prayer that nothing would go wrong and he walked into the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the hotel introductions where quickly made. Jack had only heard of Helena Sandsmark by reputation. He was fascinated with her work and had always wanted to meet her. This was forgotten quickly when he came face to face with Wonder Woman. His reaction was quickly noticed by everyone, including his wife.

"Jack, this Diana, Princess of Themiscara. Princess, may I present Jack Drake, his wife Dana and their son Timothy."

It was a wonderful introduction. Polite and formal. Completely unlike anything anyone had ever thought Bruce Wayne was capable of. It's a shame Jack spoiled everything by almost drooling over her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Madame Ambassador. I saw your speech on women's rights in the Middle East" Tim Drake quickly added jumping in to save his dad.

"I was most impressed with your condemnation over the West's concerns over the destruction of religious artefacts whilst almost completely ignoring the plight of women in Afghanistan."

Wonder Woman smiled. It was very rare that anyone, especially a man, complimented her over a political speech. It was usually her JLA work or her looks.

"Hi, I'm Cassie Sandsmark."

"I know, I saw all your speeches with Young Justice during the whole Sins Of Youth thing a while back. Will you be following Wonder Woman into diplomacy? You certainly displayed great leadership skills leading Young Justice."

"You really think so?" Cassie replied smiling. Tim nodded.

"Would you like to dance?" She asked.

Tim thought about it for a moment. There was no one else he could talk to there as they where the only teens there so it would be expected that they talk together. It would be awkward if they didn't and possibly raise suspicions. It would be even more suspicious if he turned down Wonder Girls offer to dance. There's no way he could explain that. Smiling, he held out his hand and lead her to the dance floor. He would deal with Batman's five hour lecture on keeping a low profile later. Then he would deal with his jealous girlfriends five hour screaming fit. He wasn't too worried about Kon's reaction. If his Bat Stare didn't deal with him, Cassie would.

Watching the two young teens walk off onto the dance floor Helena Sandsmark smiled.

"He's a perfect gentleman, isn't he?"

Dana Drake smiled back. "I know. The way he's so polite and sincere. The way his hand is on her back as they dance."

"Not too low down."

"Not holding her too close."

"And the eye contact. It is so rare for a man to maintain eye contact with a woman these days."

Helena's smile quickly faded. As did Diana's and Dana's as they looked at Bruce and Jack. Jack gulped as his collar started to feel so much tighter. Looking round to Bruce for support he saw that he was alone. Bruce had just vanished.

"Heh, I'll just go find Bruce. I'm sure he's gone to get some drinks... I'll go and join him... I'll be, er, right back."

A six inch tall Jack Drake turned and scuttled off as quickly as could with three lethal stares burning into his back.

"So Dana, about your wonderful son..."

"Step son I'm afraid, though I wish he was mine. He is so nice. When I started seeing his father it wasn't that long after his mother had died."

There was a sudden silence at this point.

"His parents where kidnapped for ransom by some vile thug. His mother was killed and Jack spent several months in a coma. I was his physical therapist whilst he learned to recover. When we first told Tim about us I was really worried about how he would react. Like I was trying to replace his mother. But he was so mature. He loved how I was helping his dad. I almost couldn't believe it. You hear so many horror stories about kids hating their parents new wives or husbands. Thank God Tim wasn't like that."

Helena and Diana both smiled.

"Your stepson appears to be growing into an excellent man. He seems to be showing incredible maturity. In all my years in Patriarch's world I have only encountered a handful of men capable of showing so much respect to women. Not to mention eye contact."

They all laughed at this point. Well, Dana and Helena laughed. Diana only joined in to be polite. She wasn't joking.

"Is Tim seeing anyone?" Helena casually asked.

Dana snorted. Both women saw the look on face.

"That bad is she?"

"Let's just say Jack and I would be a lot happier if Tim had a different girlfriend. Someone we could be confident won't break his heart or hurt him. Jack and Tim have had some blazing rows about her. Neither of us like Steph but he loves her. He really needs to find someone decent."

"Really?" Smiled Helena.

Helena and Dana looked at each other.

"So, do I take it Cassie is single?"

Helena snorted with contempt.

"That bad is he?"

"Kon-El is a fine young man with a promising future." Wonder Woman interrupted.

"Oh please. You're just defending him because he's Supermans cousin. We all know his reputation."

"Kon-El is a fine young man with a promising future." Wonder Woman stated again, slightly more forcefully than she would have liked. Helena and Dana turned to each other.

"So, is your step son going to be free any time soon?"

I'm sure I can arrange a night when he would be free" she smirked.

With that that they turned back to wath the adorable couple dancing the night away.

"Crap!" Thought Tim and Cassie as they saw their mothers watching them. This was going to get ugly.

Thank God for the criminals who decided to break through the windows and rob the museum.


	3. Chapter 3

There is a reason why the bad guys always loose. They're stupid. It's as simple as that. They spend millions on gear and technology to carry out robberies that only get them a few thousand just to show they are smarter than everyone else. They think if they keep fighting heroes sooner or later they will win.

One win out of a hundred failures. And they'll view it as a victory.

They're stupid.

Take these guys. Fitted out in high tech triple weave kevlar, top of the range weapons and flying a billion dollar stealth helicopter... All to rob a museum on it's opening night when Wonder Woman is in attendance.

Stupid, stupid bad guys.

Stupid bad guys with guns.

It's never a good thing.

There is a reason why Robin named Wonder Girl as Young Justice Spokesperson. She's smart, articulate and mature. Most people know this. But what they don't know, and this does include Wonder Girl, is that when Robin named her YJ spokesperson he also made her his second in command. His Lieutenant as it where.

There is a part of him that saw them in the JLA as the leaders.

Without even looking at each other they moved into action. Wonder Girl goes to Wonder Woman's side in battle and Tim heads off to help people evacuate.

They lay down covering fire at the crowd distracting Wonder Woman. It's a good plan until she starts deflecting bullets at them. Tim doesn't know what sickens him more, the disregard they have for life shooting at innocent people or their screams for lawyers when they get hurt.

"Hostages! Now!" Screamed one of the crooks.

Tim knew where this was going as he helped an elderly woman to her feet. He could see his Dad trying to get to him.

"Dad, get out of here, now. I'll meet you outside."

Cassie made her way through two bad guys as she tried to get some double doors open for people to get out. As one of the crooks tried to shoot at her from behind he was hit by a large table by Wonder Woman. She seemed a bit concerned that Cassie had left herself open to attack. What she didn't know is that Cassie was concentrating on getting people out and leaving the bad guys for Wonder Woman. It was the same tactic Batman and Robin used. Tim was quite proud she was getting her priorities right and not grandstanding like a certain kid of steel would have. Tim smiled to himself as he kicked a gun man between the legs. It was all he could think of and he hoped no one would question how he knew an obscure martial arts kick that allowed him to cripple a man wearing armour plated padding.

As the screams became fewer he could tell the could guys where winning.

As he passed the elderly woman over to a guard to get out he saw his stepmother at the end of the room, she was trapped and injured. To make matters worse a gunman was aiming straight at her to use as a distraction to get away.

Three of Earths greatest heroes in one room and not one was as close as he was to save her.

Without even thinking he started moving and all that went through his mind was the one rule Batman taught him that he always wanted Steph to understand.

"One day you're going to have to take a bullet to save someone and your body armour isn't going to be enough."

Right now, Tim didn't even have that.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Tim took three bullets in the chest. As he was knocked back he used the momentum to do a backflip and spring across the room so that he could kick tow crooks in the face and take them down.

Thanking God (and Bruce) that he had taken the precaution of wearing a vest to the function (Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl where going to be together in Gotham, you'd have to be suicidal not to expect anything from terrorist attacks to evil gods) Tim spun around on his heal and shattered the ankle of a third crook. Seeing all the civilians get out Tim looked around.

The gang was regrouping. Standing back to back with Diana and Cassie Tim prepared for the final showdown.

"Timothy, it appears that are more formidable than you would like people to believe. It will be an honor to fight along side you. You are without a doubt a warrior with great courage, heart and skill."

Looking at Wonder Girl, they smiled at each other hearing the praise from Wonder Woman herself.

Launching into attack mode the three superheroes made short work of their opponents. Looking round Tim saw his father watching in disbelief.

A sullen look appeared on Tim's face. His dad knew. There was no way he couldn't.

"I really don't want to be here when the press arrive, or the police. Can we talk on the roof?"

Wonder Woman nodded with respect and admiration at the teen wonder.

Moving up to the roof they where met by Batman.

"I heard about what happened. I got word that the Jokers gang where planning to free him. I came as soon as I could. Is everyone OK?"

It was an uncharacteristic display of emotion. Tim smiled inwards as he realised he wasn't alone as he turned towards his dad.

"Dad, there's something I need to tell you. I don't think you're going to like it but..."

"Tim, I know. I think I've known for a long time now... I just didn't want to admit it. You're one of them aren't you? A hero."

"Dad, I wish I had told you sooner. I've always wanted to tell you but..."

"It's OK son. I'm proud of you. So very proud."

Wonder Woman put a hand on Tim's shoulder. She smiled warmly at him. Everyone did. For the first time in years Tim felt at peace with himself. He smiled at his dad and his mum.

Mum.

He didn't think it would ever feel right to call Dana that but now it did. For a brief moment he thought he could see his real mother smiling at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Robin, my god, are you OK?"

Huntress came over to them out of the shadows.

"When I heard I thought you might have been hurt. I'm glad you're OK."

Helena Bertinelli kissed him passionately.

Everyone smiled and turned away. Robin blushed and then returned the kiss holding her warm body even tighter. Huntress pushed him backwards onto his bed. Straddling his waist she removed her top. Releasing her breasts Robin gasped in wonder. As he began to remove his shirt he saw patches of blood.

It was at this point he realised. He hadn't been wearing a bullet proof vest. He hadn't dodged the bullets. He wasn't in bed with the Huntress.

He'd been hit and he was going to die.

Crap.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the delay in getting the next chapters up and running. I'll try and get them up a bit faster.

Thanks for all the kind reviews. They really make my day.


	5. Chapter 5

Vinnie Merchant ran down through the streets. He was running for his life. He hadn't really thought about it before. What it would take to push a hero over the edge and what would happen. He thought it was OK to shoot people.

Fun even.

He always knew nothing bad would ever happen to him. A bit of prison time. A couple of slaps from the do-gooders. Nothing too bad. If they ever got rough all he would need to do is cry for his lawyer and his rights.

The costumed cops would never really get mad.

Vinnie ran through the streets as fast as his legs could go. When he saw the look on Wonder Girls face he knew this wouldn't be the same as all the other times some hero had brought him. She was insane.

It was just some kid he shot. No one special. Why was she like this?

"YOU!"

Vinnie turned as he ran and was hit by a large dumpster. As his bones where crushed by the impact he couldn't even scream. Amazingly he survived. All he could think was it wasn't mercy from her, it was luck.

Crawling as fast as could he tried to get away. But he saw her boots. Wonder Woman's boots. Was she here to finish the job or would she save him?

"Cassandra stop. What is going on. Please, before you kill him."

"Get out of the way Diana. He's going to pay for what he's done."

Wonder Girl began to wrap her lasso around her hand like a makeshift gauntlet of pure mystical energy. Wonder Woman didn't want to think what would happen if any punch connected whilst Cassie wore her lasso like that.

"Please Cassandra, I don't want to fight you. I know this creature has committed a horrible act but even so, you have no right to take his life. Let the police deal with him."

"Horrible Act?"

Cassandra screamed as she flew through the air. Wonder Woman moved forwards to block her attack. At the last second Wonder Girl twisted backwards in the air and connected with her left floor instead of her kicking Wonder Woman hard in the side of her head. Before she could even think where Cassandra had learnt such a manouver she was kicked in the base of her skull. As she crashed to the floor the barely had time to brace herself before Wonder Girl hit her square in her chest.

"Hera help me" thought Wonder Woman as she coughed blood up. She felt like she had lost a rib. All she could do was be thankful Cassie had hit her in the breast plate softening much of the impact rather than her face. With Ares lasso wrapped around her fist she wasn't sure if she would have survived.

Lying on the street as the police came running towards them she could only look in horror as Wonder Girl picked the crippled, barely conscious criminal up like a broken doll. The police surrounded them and ordered her to stop. It was clear they where terrified out of their minds. If Wonder Girl could devastate Wonder Woman like this what chance would they have?

Did they really want to risk their lives for trash like him?

"Cassie, please. Don't do this. It's not what Timothy would want."

She was barely able to get that sentence out before she slipped into unconsciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack Drake clutched his chest.

He couldn't believe what was happening. His only son had just been gunned down by a pack of cowards looking for a cheap laugh and to make a name for themselves.

As Dana held his hand she looked at the still body of her step son as the medics thought to save his life. Looking back at her husband she fought back her tears.

"Go to him. I'll be fine. He needs someone there. I can't so it has to be you. Please."

Jack closed his eyes as he begged his wife. His son needed her more than he did. If it was the last thing he did in this life he would make sure his son didn't die alone, even if it meant he did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conner Kent was watching the TV. He saw Wonder Woman talking about stuff. It was supposed to be interesting but he couldn't take his eyes off her cleavage. He saw his girlfriend talking as well. About stuff. Art probably. Maybe politics. But he couldn't take her eyes off her cleavage.

Hers and Wonder Woman's cleavages. Together.

He was a teenager.

Then he saw Cassie and Tim. Dancing. Together.

He wasn't a jealous guy. He had powers and Tim didn't. No competition. Except Tim was smart. So was Cassie. Smarter than him and they spent a lot of time talking together. No big deal. Tim was his friend and a solid guy. It was fun when the gunmen burst in. Anyone stupid enough to rob a museum with Wonder Girl AND Wonder Woman there deserved to have their butts kicked.

Conner settled back and watched the fun.

Then Tim got shot. He was saving some woman as usual. He got shot. At first it seemed unreal. Conner was sure Tim would get up. Get up and keep fighting. Then the camera gave a close up and Tim didn't get up. Then he saw Cassie chasing the shooter. That's when he realised Tim might not get up. Ever.

Smallville to Gotham is an hour long flight for him. The longest hour in his life and God help any arrogant $& who tried to lecture him about being in His city.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce Wayne ran into the reception area throwing security guards and police aside as they tried to hold him back. He swore as he saw Tim being carried out onto an ambulance. If only he had been there. He thought it was safe. Say hi, wave to everyone and then disappear once witnesses had placed Bruce Wayne there making a fool of himself. He didn't even bother to head back once he heard it was being robbed. Wonder Woman was there for Gods sake. No one was there for the elderly woman being mugged in her own home. He thought Tim would be safe.

There was going to be Hell to pay when he saw Diana.

Then he saw her. On a stretcher, unconscious and a dozen scarred police men watching Wonder Girl as she handed the limp body of a robber to the medics.

Hell! To! Pay!


	6. Chapter 6

Wonder Girl stood on the museum rooftop looking out onto the city. She was trying to think what to do next. Right now she wanted to be beside her friends bed. Waiting for him to wake up. But she knew she couldn't. Wonder Woman's words where running through her head.

"It's not what Timothy would want."

What would Tim want?

She knew exactly. He would want her to use her head. To think before acting. He hated recklessness and would be lecturing her right now. If he was able. He would lecture her about use of deadly force against some punk. He would lecture her on fighting Wonder Woman and threatening the police. But most of all he would lecture her about risking his identity.

She knew he wasn't happy dancing with her. She knew he was thinking about his profile and how best to explain dancing with her to every one. They had even spent an hour talking about how to interact at the party. Showing this amount of emotion over him would raise questions. She would need to get her head together to stop anyone discovering his identity.

The door opened behind her. She could hear harsh breathing and shuffling. To her anyway. To anyone else Wonder Woman would have been walking regally and with great power. But Cassie knew better. Her punches had hurt her friend and mentor, both physically and mentally.

"Diana."

"Cassie."

Diana walked to her protégé and stood by her side. She wanted to choose her words carefully. There was a saying in Patriaches world about not casting the first stone so she couldn't really lecture her young student about rage issues. She knew how she was feeling. A good man had been senselessly gunned down. Good men where hard to find in this world. She could sense strong feelings.

"What happened?"

Cassie didn't answer.

"Cassandra, I am your friend and I want to help you but I can't do this until you tell me what is wrong. I know you liked that boy but I can't believe you would loose control to such an extent. Is there something going on in your life that I am not aware of?"

Cassie dug her nails into the concrete walls of the roof. Then she looked up. He was behind them.

Batman.

The shadows melted around him. There was a rage on his face she had never seen before. She realised then and there. It wasn't because Robin had been shot. It was because Batman hadn't been at the fight because they where there. Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl. He didn't come because he trusted them to handle it and that made it worse.

He just looked at them. Wonder Woman walked forwards standing in front of Cassie taking the brunt of what was to come despite what Cassie had tried to do to her.

"Batman. I am sorry for what happened today... Is there something wrong?"

Something was different. Diana had expected him to be angry but this was different. She couldn't place it. He was staring at Wonder Girl. Why?

"What! Have! You! Done!"

"Batman?"

"What Have You Done? I leave you alone for one night in one building and all Hell breaks loose. One Night. Not even that. The party was only supposed to last four hours and you couldn't even give me that. I trusted you."

"Now wait a minute. Do not take that tone with me. I have been training for as long as you. I am not some junior member of the League and I will not be spoken to as such. Nor shall I allow you to speak to Cassandra like this. What happened was a tragedy, I accept that. But it could not have been avoided. Those people would have struck even if we hadn't been there."

Batman stared at her.

"In fact it would have been worse. Even with your presence I might add."

Batman stared at her.

Wonder Girl snapped at this point. Hurling a huge chunk of wall at Batman she screamed.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE HURTING. THAT YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO COUNTS. HE WAS MY FRIEND. MY BEST FRIEND!"

Stopping herself. She tried to regain her composure.

"Cassandra" Wonder Woman gasped. She had barely been able to block the debris from hitting Batman. She had never seen he friend like this.

"He told me all about you. Everything. About how you ordered him to never give away his identity to anyone. Not even his best friends. You robbed him of the chance to tell us himself. Even as you gave it away to anyone you needed to pass messages just because you where too gutless to speak to some old guy. He even told me when a friend of yours was shot you ordered everyone out whilst you stood over him to brood. Even the guys own daughter. His own daughter wasn't there for her dad because you where the only one who matters. You sick son of a bitch. When Gotham is burning and people are dying you just up and order everyone out. Every superhero who could get this town up and running in hours, just because it's your town and damn all the innocents."

Batman stared at her, fists clenched trying to restrain himself from seriously injuring the blonde teenager. Wonder Woman moved forwards putting her hand on Cassies shoulder to pull her back but she just shrugged her off and moved forwards so she was face to face with Batman.

"So what happens next? You just order everyone out and make us feel like shit because our feelings don't matter? Only yours? You sick, selfish son of a bitch. You're probably going to make some sick threat about how you know how to hurt us. And yet I was the only one who wasn't surprised when we found out about all your plans. All your plans to stop us if we ever went out of control. Yeah right. You've been threatening us for so long it's just a joke. You only did those files to push us around. Couldn't keep up with the super brigade so you had to get all those expensive toys to bully us around and make yourself look big. Compensating for something?"

Cassandra sneered at that line and this time Wonder Woman wrenched the girl back away from Batman, livid at the way she was treating a senior member of The League.

"That is enough. I have tolerated this for so long it cannot continue. This ends now and you will apologise to Batman this instant."

Batman stared at them. He stared and stared and stared at them. He walked forwards towards them... Then he stopped. He tapped his cowl and looked up at the sky.

"Damn."

With that he melted into the shadows and vanished. The women just stood there and blinked. He'd gone. Just like that without a word... Well with one word. He just dismissed them. Wonder Woman knew what he could be like but this... This was just unbelievable.

"Mother £&#£!"

"That is enough. I do not care what you felt for the boy. It is no excuse for..."

"Robin." Cassie whispered. "He was Robin."

And with that she crumpled into the arms of her friend and teacher sobbing.

Superboy flew to Gotham. He flew as fast as he could. He thought only about his friend. He thought about his friend as much as he could. He thought about going to see him. Breaking down the hospital doors in heroic Hollywood style. Walking in and demanding to see his friend as he exposed his secret identity to the whole world... Wait a minute. He stopped in midair. What the Hell was he doing? If he burst in there right now it would be chaos. He couldn't do that. On the other hand it would guarantee Tim was alive since he would have to get out of bed to throttle Conner. OK, that was not a good idea either.

He could be a friend from school, yeah, that's great. Wait, what if his Dad asked questions since he didn't recognise him? No, Tim's dad doesn't know anything about Tim's life. Hell, he could pretend to be Tim's fiancé for all his dad knows about his own son. OK, that was a little cruel. Don't make that joke around Tim.

Conner floated in the air thinking. His brain was starting to hurt. Wait, what about one of Tim's friends from Metropolis. In Gotham visiting friends, planning to surprise Tim tomorrow when he saw the news. Yeah, that would work. Even Tim's friends from school would believe that.

Although, how did he explain his costume. The T-shirt he could excuse, but he was wearing his old Young Justice stuff. Not good. He couldn't fly back to change. It would take too long, and even if he could he had nothing else to wear (which was why he was wearing the old costume). Maybe he should wash his clothes. Ma Kent didn't seem to be doing it as much as she used to.

He couldn't think why.

He had to buy new clothes. But how. He only had $5 on him. Even if there was somewhere open (it was 11 at night) he couldn't get much.

Then he saw it. A charity shop. It was open too. But he couldn't go in there in his costume. He had to take it off. Walk in there in his underwear asking for new clothes with only a five dollar bill and assorted change? It was stupid. It was insane. It was the best idea he had.

Walking in he looked around slightly nervous. This was so stupid. The woman behind the desk smiled at him. Then a naked man ran in.

"Hi Joan, listen I have a bit of a problem..."

"Don't worry Mike. I have something set aside for you."

"Thanks, listen, I don't have any money with me..."

"Don't worry, you can settle up at the end of the week."

End of the week? Conner watched as Mike the naked guy picked up the clothes and got dressed. Smiling at him he quickly left. Conner turned and looked at Joan.

"Er, hi."

"Hi, you're new here. The size you want is over there."

Pointing across the shop Joan signaled a row of clothes. Walking over he quickly picked out a selection shirt and trousers. Clean, smell free and even fashionable. Cheap too. He still had change for a Coke after. Then a blonde in a clown suit that was ripped to shreds walked in. Almost naked she dragged a dead puppy along by its leash.

"Hi Daphne, you're early tonight."

"Yeah, got a few jobs on tonight. Going clubbing after."

Stripping naked she tossed the puppy corpse in a bin and started to pick out clothes. Looking at Conner she noticed he was staring and drooling. She couldn't tell if was at her or her dog. Well, _she_ couldn't.

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer."

Conner paid and ran out hearing the blonde shout Weirdo as he did. Gotham really freaked him out.

Ducking down an alley he took off into the night sky. All things considered he was quite proud of himself. He used his brain and it felt good. Flying towards the hospital a sudden screeching brought him crashing towards a rooftop. Shaking his head he realised it was some sort of sonic attack. Bracing himself he braced himself for an attack.

Out of the shadows the Batman appeared. He looked pissed. Of course he always looked like that.

"Dude, what is wrong with you? That hurt."

"Go home."

"Excuse me?

"Go home. Now."

"Dude, Rob got shot. I've got to get to him. I even got a civilian disguise and everything."

"Joan's Charity Shop no doubt. I'm surprised you found anything left this close to rush hour in Gotham."

"Rush Hour? Dude, your city needs therapy, you need therapy and Rob needs me."

Batman was not happy. He was never happy, but this was a really bad day. Robin had been shot and instead of getting to his side he was having to chase every two bit meta who thought they where friends with his son out of town.

Batman was not happy and being called Dude was not helping.

"Go Home. Now. I will not ask again."

"Excuse me? My best friend has just been shot. He may die and you want me to go home? Just like that. Forget about everything?"

"Yes."

"You know what, I have really had it with you. With the way you treat everyone. With the way you treat Tim. You ever think about what you're doing to him? To everyone else? Or do you just not care? Or maybe you do know and you get off on it. Everyone knows about you and what you do to him. Hell, I'll bet you'll walk into the hospital and kick his own family out. His real family."

Batman stared at him. He walked to the teen of steel so that they where face to face. Conner was starting to sweat slightly. Batman could see it,

"Out of respect for Robin I am going to let those comments pass. But just this once. You are going to go home right night and wait for me to call you. If you cannot obey these simple orders there will be grave repercussions, and I do mean grave."

Batman gave a slight smile. The one devoid of humour that let his opponents knew he was going to do something really horrible.

"Yeah, I'll bet there will be. I know all about the files. So tell me, are they really there to stop the League going rogue, or just to prove you're the baddest of the bad? I gotta say dude, I am not impressed."

And then it happened. Superboy pushed Batman. Like a kid wanting to start a fight, the clone pushed the Dark Knight backwards. With a cocky smile Conner could see the expression on Batmans face. He was caught off guard. He could take him.

Before he could blink Superboy was face down on the roof with his arm round his back feeling like it was about to break.

"There's something about your powers that you should really know. You are not invulnerable. Unlike Superman bullets do not bounce off your skin. They bounce off your Tactile Telekinetic Forcefield. A forcefield that covers your body from any solid object with sufficient force to pierce your skin."

Superboy grunted. He couldn't breath. This was going to be bad.

"Anything which does not have the ability to hurt you will get let through. A friends hand for example. There are certain places on the human body, your body, susceptible to certain touches. Nerve touches. You have probably seen them in ninja movies. They are real and I know all of them and your field can not tell the difference between them and a handshake. A noticeable flaw which Batgirl demonstrated when she first met you. If you had half a brain you would have figured out anyone with the correct knowledge could kill you with the slightest touch. I could cripple you right now and there is nothing you can do about it. There is nothing you can do about anything that I can do to you whenever I want."

"Yeah," Superboy grunted as he tried to breath. "You gonna cripple me? Leave me for dead? Maybe kill me? You haven't even killed the Joker. Killed or crippled. You'd never do that. You think you're the worst out there. That you can do things to me that have never been done before. The woman I loved was murdered in front of me. Her killer laughed in my face. What can you do that compares to that? You gonna kill Cassie? Maybe target my loved ones. Ma and Pa? You gonna target them because I doubt even you would have the guts to do that knowing what Clark will do to you? I've been tortured and beaten by people who want to kill me and I have survived it. I've seen what you do to your enemies and it doesn't even begin to compare to what people have done to me so bring it on Batbitch."

Conner struggled and released himself. Twisting around he got up only to realise Batman had let him go. He'd let him go and disappeared.

"Yeah, you better run!" Conner yelled.

Conner felt his arm. It really hurt. As he rubbed his arm he realised his hand was shaking.

Holding it steady he set off for Gotham Hospital. Batman had better not be there when he got there.


End file.
